


Whispers

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa has a reeeaally dirty mouth, Rei has a thing for thighs, Rei has never jacked in this fic so this is his first orgasm ooo, and Nagisa has a thing for getting his hair pulled, clothed getting off, handjobs, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, they were supposed to be studying, very explicit dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh my gosh I finally finished it</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Nagisa and Rei are supposed to be studying. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>basically I wanted Nagisa to make Rei cum in his pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Rei can't concentrate. 

Actually, he _can._ Just not on what he's _trying_ to concentrate on. 

He's supposed to be doing English homework with Nagisa, which he is, but it's not going very well. His eyes keep wandering to the bare space between his boyfriend's thigh-high socks and pale pink(and _tight_ ) sleep shorts. He's scolded himself countless times over it, which usually works, but for whatever reason it isn't this time. 

Thankfully the blonde hasn't noticed yet, or, at least, he hasn't said anything about it. He himself is acting quite uncharacteristically-he's doing his homework thoroughly without speaking much. 

Just as the thought crosses Rei's mind, though, Nagisa speaks. 

"I can feel you staring at me," he says teasingly. Rei turns red and bends down closer to his book, trying to hide his face. Of course, Nagisa giggles. "It's alright, Rei-chan," he says, stretching his leg out a bit to poke Rei's foot with his toe. "We're a couple, it's normal."

Rei grunts apologetically and scribbles down an answer to a problem. The sounds of Nagisa's pencils cease, and after a few moments Rei looks up again. The blonde is resting his head on one hand, staring shamelessly at Rei with a soft smile. "What were you thinking about, Rei-chan?" he asks, his voice just as soft as his features. 

Rei clears his throat and straightens his back, pushing his glasses up as well. "W-Well," he starts, "I was thinking about you..." Suddenly Nagisa stands up, stepping over the small table to straddle Rei. He places his hands on his shoulders as he lowers himself to sit in his lap, the soft smile turned slightly devious. "What _about_ me?" he asks. 

Rei's breath catches in his throat and he avoids his boyfriend's eyes, not surprised when they land on Nagisa's thighs again. "I-I was thinking about... touching you." Nagisa grabs his wrists gently and brings them to his waist, moving his face closer so their noses touch lightly. "Go ahead then," he says. 

Rei swallows loudly and hesitantly lowers his shaking hands to the spot above Nagisa's socks, his touch light at first. He slides his fingers underneath the blonde's thighs and wraps them around, squeezing gently at the squishy flesh. They would normally be firm, but since it's the wrong season for swimming, he hasn't gotten much of a work out. 

He keeps squeezing and rubbing his thumbs across his soft, hairless skin, but immediately stops when Nagisa whimpers, afraid he's hurt him. "Sorry," he says breathlessly. "I'm a little sensitive there..." 

Rei closes his eyes for a moment, suddenly aware that he's panting a little. "You okay, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks sweetly. Rei nods, licking his lips. "I'm... just kind of overwhelmed, is all. I-In the good way, of course..." He looks up to see his boyfriend smiling at him again, so he smiles back. 

"Hey, Rei-chan..." Nagisa says, spreading his legs a bit more and pressing closer. Rei gasps softly when he feels his half-hard-on against his stomach, realizing he's hard as well. Nagisa gently bites his earlobe before whispering, "Tell me what you wanna do to me."

The taller boy nearly passes out at his words, his mouth hanging open while he breathes heavily. When he finally remembers how to speak, he presses their cheeks together to get closer to Nagisa's ear and takes a deep breath. 

"I-I want to..." Rei starts nervously, pausing to swallow and lick his lips. "... kiss your thighs." Feeling Nagisa shiver, he decides to continue. "I want to kiss your thighs, and your stomach, and your chest... I want to kiss you everywhere."

Nagisa moans softly and rolls his hips a bit, placing his hands over Rei's, which are still tightly holding the blonde's thick thighs. "Oh, I want that too, Rei-chan," he says, his voice trembling slightly. "I want your lips and your tongue all over me, making me whine and squirm under you... Mmm, I want you to whisper how beautiful I look when I cum, I want you to call me _yours_ , I'm yours, Rei-chan."

Rei swears his heart has relocated to his throat; he can feel each beat through every inch of his skin and he wouldn't be surprised if Nagisa could feel it, too. At some point the blonde's small hand found it's way to the front of Rei's pants, where he's slowly massaging in circles as he continues to whisper vulgar things into his ear. 

"I want to feel your hard cock between my thighs and your fingers deep inside me..." He pauses to moan and the noise sends shivers down Rei's spine, making him arch his back and moan as well. "Rei-chan, pull my hair," Nagisa says breathlessly, still rolling his hips. Rei bites his lip and brings one of his hands to the back of his boyfriend's head, grasping a handful of his soft blonde hair and pulling gently, but enough to pull his head back a bit. "Aah _fuck,_ " he whines, bucking his hips fiercely. That's when he loses it.

Rei's hips push forward onto Nagisa's hand and he gasps, feeling strong, unfamiliar waves of pleasure rolling over his body. His mouth hangs open in a silent moan, only a few heavy gasps escaping. It doesn't last very long, but it's long enough. It does take him a while to gather himself again, though. 

When Rei opens his eyes, he realizes he's holding way too tightly onto Nagisa's thigh. "S-Sorry...!" he says, letting go and rubbing the skin soothingly. "Rei-chan," Nagisa starts with a sly smile. "Did you cum in your pants?" 

Suddenly, Rei is hyper aware of the warm, sticky feeling in his boxers. His face turns completely red and he adjusts his glasses, avoiding eye contact. Nagisa giggles. "You came quickly, too... Have you ever touched yourself before?" Rei hesitantly shakes his head, dreading that he'll be laughed at. "I-I just... never felt the need," he says. "I've gotten... erections before, but I never..."

Nagisa's smile is warm now, and he leans close enough to finally kiss his lips. "That's perfectly okay," he says sweetly. "I'm honestly glad that I was the first person _ever_ to make you cum... I even beat your own hand to it!" Rei smiles and sort if scratches the back of the blonde's head affectionately, surprised when he shivers with lust. "Oh, you haven't..."

"Touch me, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks, taking the hand that was on his thigh and leading it to the hem of his shorts. Rei feels like his heart is in his throat again, but he moves his hand slowly down underneath the soft pink fabric. When his shaking fingers meet hot, hard flesh, he licks his lips, looking into Nagisa's eyes for approval, and he nods in reply. So he moves further.

Soon his entire hand is wrapped around the length of Nagisa's erection, although his fingers overlap a bit. He experimentally pulls his hand down and his boyfriend sighs in pleasure. He likes the noise, so he keeps going, gradually moving faster. 

He slows down when Nagisa starts panting a bit too heavily, earning an annoyed whine. Rei laughs a little and smooths his thumb over the tip of Nagisa's length, making him moan softly. "Hold on, lemme..." the blonde mutters, pulling his shorts down to free his erection and Rei's hand. "I don't wanna mess up these shorts." He smiles crookedly and rolls his hips a bit, giving him the signal to continue. So he does. 

As Rei works his hand, he hesitantly turns his eyes downward. Nagisa is small, but not the smallest. The tip is red and shiny with pre-cum, which is serving quite well as lubrication. He discovers that his frenulum is sensitive, because every time it's touched Nagisa gasps and whimpers. After a moment of staring Rei looks back into the blonde's eyes, seeing that his pupils are so dilated that no color is visible. "Rei-chan, your hand feels so good," he whines, biting his lip hard. "I'm gonna cum...!"

Rei watches Nagisa's face in fascination when he comes, still moving his hand gently. The blonde doesn't close his eyes, but looks right into Rei's. His moans are soft and high pitched and his thighs are hugging Rei's hips tightly as he rocks back and forth. He finishes with a bodily shiver and slumps forward, nearly sending Rei on his back. But Rei's reflexes are quick; he props himself up with one hand behind him, the other moving to rest on the small of Nagisa's back. "Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?" he asks softly, leaning down a bit to kiss his shoulder. His reply is a slow nod, and Rei chuckles. "Do you want to lie down?" Another nod.

Nagisa fixes his shorts before he let's Rei pick him up, then wraps his arms around his neck. Rei lays him down gently on his bed and settles next to him, grimacing when he remembers the mess in his boxers. He only adjusts himself for now and kisses Nagisa's cheek, honestly too tired to get up and change. 

"Nagisa," Rei says, reaching down to hold his hand. The blonde hums in reply, smiling softly at him. "You do look beautiful when... when you..." Rei stutters, his face flushing again. Nagisa giggles and rubs their noses together. "Thank you," he says, pressing closer to kiss his lips. "You do too. You _sounded_ super sexy, too." Rei groans with embarrassment, hiding his face so his boyfriend can't see his smile. "No, you do," he mutters. They lie there until they fall asleep, forgetting all about their homework.


End file.
